A Schnee's Thought
by sonicboomcd
Summary: Weiss is left pondering the true definition of "magic" after a dream leaves her changed forever./ /r/RWBY April 2017 MonCon Submission


**A Schnee's Thought**

 _Magic is such an unusual thing. Nothing can describe it, but yet, it is everything._

Weiss had this phrase engraved in her mind ever since an old friend first said it. She didn't remember who said it, which was sad to be honest, but she always remembered the phrase.

Weiss believed in this wholeheartedly. She recited it in her head every day so she wouldn't forget it, just like how she forgot her friend. And once again, she thought through it right before she laid down to sleep.

She closed her eyes, unbeknownst to her that the magic described to her would soon be revealed before her very eyes.

 _It's so… beautiful._ Weiss thought. _I've never seen a sky like this in my life!_

Weiss saw a splash of black, along with a mix of a sweet violet that made her feel pleasant. It looked like it was quiet, and dark, but if you got to know it, it would be nice. Along the sky's canvas were bright stars, each burning with a fiery hot intensity that pierced Weiss's soul, and along with the stars was a big bright moon, shattered of course, as it had been her whole life, but different. It gave off a red-like tint, that had a strong feeling of determination as Weiss stared at it. It was as if the moon had asked for color, wanting to be as majestic as the other beings around it.

 _I… I don't kn-know how to describe it. Words can't show how beautiful it is._

Weiss then had a thought. What if this was the magic that she was told about? What if everything that she had been looking forward to, was this?

Weiss then heard a sound around her. Walking. She turned her head and saw…

Blake.

"Blake," Weiss questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Blake said nothing. Instead, she looked up and pointed to the sky. Weiss understood Blake's notion and looked up along with her.

Then, Weiss realized. The black and violet sky… that was Blake. Her soul, her entire being, was that sky.

Weiss looked back down to look at Blake, but, something was changing about her. She was "evaporating," so to speak, and her "steam" was moving towards the sky. Her physical and ethereal form became one.

Weiss began shedding tears, though she really didn't know why. Was it sadness? Was it from the sheer beauty of the situation? She would learn in all due time.

Weiss then looked to her side and saw someone else standing in Blake's place.

It was Yang. She did the same as Blake; she pointed into the air and looked up.

Weiss looked up as well, and sure enough, noticed that Yang had a resemblance to something in the sky, and that was the stars. Yang then, as Weiss expected, started merging herself with the stars.

Weiss was confused. Yet, she could barely accept that she was with the endless streams of tears running down her cheeks.

Finally, Ruby showed. She looked to the sky, pointing as well, thus beckoning Weiss to do so as well.

Ruby resembled the moon. Everything about them was miles apart but so similar at the same time. Ruby fused with the moon, and then there was no one there but Weiss, just Weiss alone with her thoughts.

Weiss collapsed onto her knees and started to bawl. Strong waves of emotion crashed over her, but she couldn't understand why.

 _W-why has it c-come t-t-to this? What i-is this?_

The last thing Weiss remembers is hearing the words "Remember us, for we will remember you…" and everything going white.

Weiss woke in her bed, still in the dark of night, pondering what she had just seen. What was this dream? Was it a message?

Yes. Yes it was.

Suddenly, Weiss had a moment of realization. She got up out of bed and looked out her window to look at the murky night sky.

Weiss had a word to describe this experience. One she never thought she would use, but, finally thought that the time had come.

It was magical. More than that, she had to know what "magical" meant. More importantly, she had to know what "magical" meant to **her.**

And oh, she knew.

Friendship, love, beauty in friends, family, and the world. That was what magic was to her. And as long as she could never forget that, if she could repeat this value in her head just how she had done with the phrase, then she could relive the same beauty and "magic" in her dream day after day.


End file.
